


With What In Your Hand...?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an attractive Servant sucks when you can't get rid of them.  Ever.  Kink Bingo, for the square "humilation (situational)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With What In Your Hand...?

Seven years.

Seven. Fucking. Years.

Seven years in this artificial environment that he wasn't supposed to be in for more than seven weeks. The code had screwed up somewhere along the line - Masters and Servants weren't deleted from the game even after defeat. With so many remaining, of course they couldn't have a winner. Without a winner, the game couldn't end.

Seven years dealing with an NPC trying to be his little sister, who scared the shit out of him when she started talking like a creep. Another NPC he'd just given up and punched in the face. It felt good to wipe the smirk off of his expression, and the programming was at least advanced enough that his unexpected action made Ryudo act as if it had really hurt. It didn't last, and anyway, he could never punch Sakura. Even if she was scary, he'd always wanted a sister, so...

Seven years with the same lessons and the same teachers. He had the same classmates, all stuck in the same position as him. Tohsaka had started off close to her Lancer and grew closer; Harway remained polite and irritating as ever along with his Saber. The Master assigned to be his 'best friend' didn't talk to him much, but Caster had made fun of him a little less after it was clear that they wouldn't fight.

As far as his own Servant went...

"You money-grubbing woman, why would I pay you a single coin? I don't have any use for you if there's no fights! And why do you always smell like you've been drinking?!"

Rider smirked at him. "Obviously, because I've been drinking. ...Yeah, but it's a problem for us villains if there's no chance to play our parts. This is really boring."

Even this many years after, she was still saying the same kinds of things. Servants resisted change; unlike something that was actually alive, they were meant to be of use, so you couldn't permanently injure them easily. That probably applied to driving them crazy, too. Shinji didn't know how he managed to stay sane himself, particularly with her around.

"Don't you just want to beat something up in the arena, for old times' sake? Even if I can't do anything with the treasure yet, I'll blow it on something amazing once the code gets fixed. So how about it?" she asked idly, folding her arms under her chest like she didn't notice that it drew attention to the ridiculous amount of skin she left bare. She probably did but didn't care.

Shinji watched the motion, red-faced, before meeting her gaze like everything was normal. "Will it get you to shut up about how bored you are and how you want something else to do?"

...That was the other part of 'seven years', after all. Even if no one's avatars had changed, his mind grew from eight to fifteen. He was still younger than the hacked appearance, but close enough that he had other problems to worry about.

If he had summoned a man, he wouldn't have noticed so easily, would he? Or a girl closer to his original age; that would have been annoying at first but not an issue in this way. Or a Berserker. Or just anyone but his infuriatingly gorgeous Servant.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed at eight years old that she was attractive; he wasn't _stupid_. He just wasn't interested in anything like that at the time. He didn't remember how many years later it was that he thought for the first time, 'oh, I want to have sex with her.'

Then he panicked.

There were so many minor disadvantages to being stuck in a game that weren't apparent until they were aggravating you almost, but not quite because that would have been helpful, to death. Such as the lack of privacy. He could never be sure that Rider wasn't around. If she was hanging out in spiritual form and he did anything, he'd never hear the end of her teasing. And kick her out? What would he say, "I need to masturbate to thoughts of you now, so get lost?" There was no way he could show his face to her again after that.

He'd gotten very, very well acquainted with cold showers after that, particularly after dreams with her pressing him down into the sheets, her making him moan and writhe, her, her, her. His subconscious could have at least have the decency to let him be in charge of his own Servant, but apparently he couldn't imagine something so far from reality.

"Hey, kid. I'm not going to stand here forever." Rider was looking at him a bit flatly, one foot out the door.

Shinji shook himself from his reverie. "We're going? Aren't you going to shake me down for your pay?"

"You can't get blood from a stone - you're broke. I'm just doing this for stress relief," Rider answered him with a sigh. "Come on, there's no telling if somebody's out there already with the treasure that should be mine."

"Nobody's going to go in the arena this long after the game malfunctioned except Servants with nothing else on their brains..." Still, Shinji followed her.

Watching Rider shoot enemies to death was a little bit of a relief. He could still hack enemies into weakness, and actually being able to do something when he'd been forced into this humiliating situation was a change. He tried to get deeper into the code a few times, to figure out what had gone wrong and fix it, but as always SERAPH shut him out of the basic framework.

In everything else, though, he was stuck with the same problems. No matter how many enemies they defeated or how strong they got, they weren't getting out. At least Rider was a little happier, but even seeing her grin was...

"You're staring." Somehow even the press of Rider's hand on her hip was something entrancing. "Something more interesting than the fights here?"

The waves of her hair, the way a battle hurried her breathing, the occasional lick of her lips that made him wish that he could just kiss her so that he didn't have to keep watching that and wanting-

He wasn't sure that his imagination wasn't getting away with him when his back hit the wall and her lips were sealed over his, but he was tired of stifling his imagination anyway and fuck, why did she have to know how to kiss like that? Or it was just that he'd never really learned how good what looked like a simple thing could feel. Of course he'd kissed a few girls - he was stuck in a game environment with nothing to do - but this was on a different scale.

She hadn't done more than kiss him and he was achingly hard. He squirmed a little, accidentally brushing against her a few times and trying not to shake too badly when that sent tremors up his spine. He was going to calm down. He was going to slow the rapid pace of his breathing into something normal and...

He saw Rider smirk for only an instant before she rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants, and then he had to shut his eyes tightly as he made a very embarrassing noise, second only in awkwardness to the fact that he was coming in his pants and she'd barely touched him.

Shinji tried to collect himself as Rider pulled back and laughed. "...We're going back so I can change out of this, I'm not walking around with a stain." He'd meant it to sound authoritative, but it mostly sounded winded. "We're going to do that properly later."

She laughed heartily, already heading for the exit. "I feel great now~"

"That's nice for you..."

Fifteen years old, trapped in a game with no exit, and close to whipped by his way too attractive Servant. His life couldn't possibly get any worse.


End file.
